Lovely Minds, Wicked Tongues, and a Sordid Affair
by Cunning and Ambition
Summary: Long ago, four young people took a chance and founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  As time wears on, tensions run high.  The Chamber isn't Salazar's only secret, and, perhaps, love cannot conquer all, in the end.  M for later chapters.


Beautiful Minds, Wicked Tongues, and Sordid Affairs: A RowenaXSalazar Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters I have used. This is strictly for mine and your enjoyment, and I make no money from it. _

Rowena Ravenclaw had always been something special. As a half-blood she got to see both ends of the world. In the Muggle world, it was her duty as a respectable young woman to speak little and to have heirs to the Ravenclaw fortune. Her father was a Muggle, her mother a witch. In the Wizarding World, she was allowed a bit more freedom in marital status and heralded for extreme intelligence, commended for her magical prowess.

When she had turned eighteen with no immediate plans to marry, she had immersed herself in the mystical world, unwilling to live up to her father's oppressive expectations and waste her given gifts entertaining a pompous husband, who, if her father got his way, would be a Muggle.

During a small convention, Rowena stumbled upon another young woman of notable skills. While she was not quite as clever as Rowena, she was still respected for her dedication and plenty smart if compared to the average woman of their era. The two friends sat together in an eatery recently opened to women as well as those with less than pureblooded status.

"I want to tutor children in the skills of magic," Rowena told her best friend, Helga Hufflepuff, quietly as they sat down together.

"Being a private educator is perfectly reasonable," Helga agreed, nodding her approval. "If that is what you mean, of course," she added, detecting something more in her friend's voice.

"Only the richest could afford to be taught. Which means, quite unfortunately, I would be teaching only the pureblooded, and they have quite enough-" Rowena was cut off by an angry little hiss as a man-about forty, gave her an incredulous look, another, younger man at his heels, presumably his son.

"Honestly, Salazar, they let anyone in these days, do they not?" the elder asked in a loud voice.

"I suppose, Father," the younger, picaresque one agreed, a smile pulling at his thin lips as he locked eyes with Rowena for a moment. Without much thought, he glanced around the small area, looking for others. "I will be home in a few hours, " Salazar interjected as his father muttered angrily under his breath. Salazar had spotted his friend, Godric, as the red headed man entered the pub.

"Fine, Salazar. Just do not be too late. You know how your mother worries."

"Yes, of course," Salazar answered cooly, knowing that just meant they would not wait to eat dinner if he stayed out later than was proper. The stuffy man shuffled out, grumbling about the riff-raff and women let into a once respectable establishment. Godric continued past Salazar with a nod to his old family friend, Helga.

"Hello, Miss Hufflepuff," Godric smiled, taking the happy blonde's hand and kissing the knuckles in greeting, "and this must be the witty young lady you were telling me about," he added, turning his scrutiny to Rowena now. He gave a small bow to Rowena. "Miss Ravenclaw," he greeted.

"Lord Gryffindor," she replied crisply, narrowing her eyes a tad when the young man from before came up, clapping Godric on the shoulder.

"How are you today, Helga?" the dark haired youth inquired. Salazar was never one to dally with formalities, especially when it came to mundane things like what title was particularly suiting for different members of society. All he needed to know was Mudblood, Half-Blood, and Pureblood.

"I am fine," Helga replied, wary as she always was where Salazar was concerned. There was something always shimmering in his green eyes that put her teeth on edge. Salazar's eyes now turned to Rowena and he quirked something akin to a smile.

"You must be Rowena Ravenclaw. The little half-blood that has set the country on fire with her wit and beauty," Salazar smirked. Rowena stiffened a bit at that.

"And you must be Salazar Slytherin. Though I suppose everyone knows you. The pompous pureblood with an inflated ego, and perhaps the onset of an egotistical problem, _sir_." She said the last part with an exaggerated sarcasm, giving him a saccharine sweet smile. An uncomfortable silence fell over the four of them. Rowena had overstepped her boundaries, and Godric and Helga waited as Salazar fixed Rowena with a stare of shred speculation.

"Godric," Helga began, trying to diffuse the tension, "Rowena and I were just having an interesting discussion. Rowena expressed a desire to found a school. I thought it sounded so delightful, to teach children the basics of magic and how to best focus their abilities," Helga explained, smiling brightly. "I know how well connected you are, Godric. Do you think you would know anyone intere-"

"I like the idea,' Salazar announced, interrupting Helga midsentence. "You have an impressive ambition for such a young woman," he told Rowena.

"Thank you," Rowena snapped, "however, whether or not you approve or not is not particularly relevant."

"Rowena!" Helga reprimanded. "Be polite-"

"No need for niceties," Salazar drawled, an arrogant smirk playing at his lips. "What else is to be expected? Miss Ravenclaw is notorious."

"Well," Godric began loudly. "I am willing to continue this endeavor. I will help you construct a learning institution if you are truly serious. "It would be absolutely revolutionary, and I can definitely bring credence to the project."

"I've got the money you are going to need," Salazar pointed out impatiently. "And I can behave when the mood strikes," he told Rowena pointedly.

Even Rowena's steady head was spinning now, blown away by the speed at which this was happening. Her mindless daydreams suddenly seemed likely to prove a reality. She was not particularly fond of the Salazar fellow, nor was Helga, but both could see that he not only brought substantial monetary value, but a good name, an important face to the bigoted.

_I've become a bit obsessed lately with the idea that Rowena and Salzar were hooking up when founding Hogwarts. This is my experiment with the possibility! I know that I'm not exactly perfect with the time period and the lingo, grammar, etc, but please try and bear with me!_

_Read and Review!_

_Cunning and Ambition_


End file.
